Too Late for Love?
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Tea gets accepted for into a NYC dance academy after Battle City ends. What will Yugi have to say about it? COMPLETED! Yugi/Tea
1. Accepted!

'Too Late for Love?'  
  
Pairing: Yugi/Tea  
  
Rated: G  
  
Summary: Tea gets accepted for a dance academy in NYC after Battle City ends. What will Yugi have to say about it?   
  
**** I'm back and now with a Yugi/Tea fanfic! We don't get many of those anymore so I thought I'd make one for all of the Yugi/Tea fans out there!***  
  
Chapter one: Accepted!   
  
"I don't know guys… Do you really think I will get accepted to a dance academy in NY? I really don't think I'm that good of a dancer for them yet."  
  
"What's to think about Tea? You're a great dancer! Ya got nothin' to worry about! I bet ya blew those judges clear out of the sky. I'm sure they'll accept ya and if they don't there a bunch of idiots!" Joey said to her.  
  
"Yeah Tea, you got nothing to worry about. I'm sure you did great when you auditioned. Trust me!" Tristan said too and winked.  
  
"Thanks guys, I really needed your support on this. Especially when this could be my chance to finally make my dreams come true!"   
  
"We know dat! That's why we're supportin' ya, Tea! Besides, you're our friend." Joey responded again.  
  
Tea, Tristan, and Joey were at Yugi's grandpa's game shop waiting for him to finish his chores for the day so they could go out.  
  
"Hey Yugi, are you done yet?" Tea yelled up to Yugi's room.  
  
"Not yet Tea! It will be a minute or two more then I'll be down!" Yugi yelled back.  
  
"Man! He's takin' forever! If Yug doesn't come down here soon I'm goin' to go straight out of my mind!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Take it easy Joey… We all know that Yugi can't hang out with us until he finishes his chores first," Tristan said calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Tristan. By the way, Tea, have you told Yugi about auditioning for NYC yet?"  
  
"Well of course not Joey. I just told you and Tristan. How could I have told him when I just told you?"  
  
"Uhhh… I guess your right about that Tea. Sorry I asked, I guess that was kind of stupid of me to ask."  
  
"It's okay Joey! You don't know."  
  
"Didn't know what Tea?" Yugi asked as he entered the room.  
  
Tea spun around in shock to finally see Yugi done with his chores since she and the guys had been waiting so long.  
  
"Uhhh… Yugi! Are you done with your chores now?"  
  
"Yep! I'm all finished!"  
  
"That's great! So now we can go and have some fun!" Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, but after I hear that Tea had to say," Yugi responded back.  
  
"I… Uhhh… I…" Tea couldn't say it for some reason.  
  
"You what Tea?" Yugi asked while looking straight in her eyes.  
  
Tea decided to just tell him.  
  
"I auditioned to go to a dance academy in New York."  
  
Yugi looked at her for a second then said, "That's great Tea! You're finally trying to make your dreams come true!"  
  
Tea stared at Yugi at how he took the news and said, "Thanks Yugi! I'm glad you're proud of me!"  
  
"We all are Tea! We know that you'll do great!" Tristan added to Yugi's compliment.   
  
Tea looked down for a second, in embarrassment, then said, "Thanks you guys! Your support means a lot to me."  
  
"Now that that's over let's all go and have some fun!" Joey shouted out.  
  
"Okay!" Yugi, Tea, and Tristan yell out.  
  
*********  
  
Three weeks later……  
  
Tea went down to her mailbox like any other day when she suddenly screamed.  
  
"It's HERE!!!"   
  
Tea wasted no time in going over to Yugi's and telling the guys that the letter had finally come.  
  
"Guys! It came!" Tea said when all of the guys rushed over to Yugi's house.  
  
"This is it! Open it! Open it!" Joey said with much excitement in his system.  
  
"Okay, okay! But first, if I don't get accepted to the dance academy in NYC yet I don't want you guys to get all sorry for me. Okay? I'll just try the next time. All right?"   
  
"Okay… Now open it!" guys all urged.   
  
"All right! This is it!"  
  
Tea looked down to the envelope and slowly opened it up.  
  
Tea quickly skimmed through the letter and ended up with a really sad look on her face.  
  
Joey finally decided to say something a few moments later for the silence to end.  
  
"Hey Tea… if ya didn't get in we'll understand. It'll be okay."  
  
"No… It's not that. It's just I guess not everybody can get in… BUT I DID!!! I got accepted!"   
  
Suddenly Joey and Tristan were screaming and hugging Tea in congratulations.  
  
Though, Yugi seemed to look lifeless and completely shocked that Tea got in.  
  
Tea was the first one to notice it.  
  
"Uhhh… Yugi… Are you okay?"  
  
Yugi suddenly waked up from his state of shock and said, "Yeah… I'm fine. Guys… I think I'm going to call it a day. I'm suddenly really tired."  
  
"Yugi…" Tea looked worried about her childhood friend.  
  
"It's okay Tea. I'm just really tired. Congratulations for getting in and I'm sure you'll do well. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go to my room for some rest."  
  
"Yugi…" Joey, Tea, and Tristan said as their friend walked away in sadness.  
  
*********  
  
Yugi got up to his room and quickly went to lie down on his bed.  
  
"I can't believe it…"  
  
Suddenly Yami (in his spirit form) came out to see what was troubling Yugi.  
  
"Yugi… What's the matter? You look like you just found out that someone died."  
  
"Close… it feels like. I just found out that Tea's going away to New York. She got accepted to a dance academy in New York City."  
  
"Well, that's great Yugi! You should be glad that Tea will finally be able to make her dreams true," Yami told his counter partner.   
  
"Yeah… Well I'm not!" Yugi said in a sort of upset voice.  
  
Yami was now completely confused.  
  
"Yugi… I thought you wanted Tea to make her dreams come true. You do, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! It's just…" Yugi couldn't finish and he turned away.  
  
"It's just what Yugi?"  
  
"I don't Tea want to leave now, okay!" Yugi yelled out.  
  
Yami took a step back and asked, "Why not Yugi?"  
  
"Because… I love her…"  
  
**** Chapter one is completed! I hope it was a good start! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	2. Too afraid to say

'Too Late for Love'  
  
Chapter two: Too afraid to say  
  
***Chapter two is posted! I hope I had a good start with chapter one on this fanfic. It's my first Yugi/Tea fanfic and I really want to do well with it. Hope you like the second chapter! Enjoy!****  
  
"You love her! Well then why didn't you say anything to her, Yugi? If you don't want Tea to leave for New York then you better tell her before she leaves and you regret it for the rest of your life," Yami advised.  
  
"Yami... I can't... I can't tell Tea how I feel about her," Yugi said sadly.  
  
"Why not Yugi?"   
  
"Because she's leaving soon and I'm already too late to tell her how I feel," Yugi explained.  
  
Yami looked to Yugi with a straight face.  
  
"Now Yugi... You and I both know that that is not true. You are just saying that because you're afraid of what Tea might say if you tell her the truth."  
  
Yugi started to look angry.  
  
"Yami! You don't understand! If I tell Tea that I love her now it might ruin her chances of going to New York and even though I want to tell her how I feel, I'd rather watch her make to dreams true more."  
  
"I still think you're not being truthful to me or yourself, Yugi. Now I'm not saying that you should tell Tea the truth, but what I saying is that if you don't you WILL regret, sooner or later, for the rest of your life."  
  
Yugi looked back to Yami and said, "It's my decision Yami and I'll make it when I'm good and ready! If I'm good and ready!"  
  
*********   
  
"I still can't believe that you got in Tea! That's so amazing!" Joey was telling Tea the next day, while he, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi were walking down a street in Domino.  
  
"I know! I couldn't believe that they accepted me! I finally have the chance to make my dreams come true!" Tea said all excited.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go, Tea?" Yugi said out of the blue, a few minutes later.  
  
Tea looked to Yugi, all confused.  
  
'Why would Yugi say that?' Tea asked herself.  
  
"Why would ya say that Yugi? Of course Tea wants to go! This has been her dream for like ever," Joey told his best friend.  
  
"Uhhh... Thank you Joey, but I can talk for myself," Tea told Joey.  
  
"Er... Right Tea, sorry for doing dat," Joey blushed.  
  
Tea smiled and giggled at her friend and said, "It's okay Joey. It's really no big deal. Now... as I was going to say... What do you mean by that Yugi?"  
  
Tea asked him as he looked straight into his eyes for an answer.  
  
Yugi looked like he was about to tell her, but then he looked away from her and sighed.  
  
"It's nothing Tea... Don't worry about it..." then looked back to her to confirm it.  
  
"Yugi... are you sure? It seems like you were about to tell me."  
  
"No, it's nothing... really. I'm sure New York will be great and you will be great along with it."  
  
Yugi forced out his hardest smile to Tea and looked away again, in sadness.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and went into Yami's spirit room to talk to him, in his mind.  
  
"See Yami? I can't do it. I can't admit to Tea that I love her."  
  
Yami looked at Yugi and said, "Yugi... You aren't even trying. Even I can sense that..."  
  
Yugi was ready to just blow now.  
  
"What do you mean I'm not even trying?! Of course I'm trying! Do you really think I want Tea to go without her knowing that I love her?!"  
  
Yami went wide-eyed, in surprise, then said, "Well if you don't want to her go then you need to try harder Yugi! She will never figure it out on her own if you keep turning away and not saying anything like you've been doing. You need to tell her the truth!"  
  
Yugi looked madder, but then decided not the fight back.  
  
He put his head down, in disappointment, and said, "You're right Yami... Tea will never know the truth unless… I reveal it to her."  
  
"That's right, Yugi. Now all you need to do is find the courage to tell her."  
  
"But how? How do I tell her, Yami? Where do I find the strength to tell her?"  
  
"Yugi, you do have the strength, but you're just too afraid to use it."  
  
"I know I am, Yami. I just don't want to be rejected by Tea, lose her friendship, and then her having to leave for New York all in one. I mean, if this was any other time I might have the courage to tell her how I feel…"  
  
"Like the time you had the chance to tell her how you felt back the virtual arctic world. You know, that would have been a good time to tell her. After you had saved her from nearly being frozen and lost in the virtual world forever from the duel she was forced into by Big 2 of the Big 5."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Or time Marik had possessed her to drown herself in the sea so his spirit could no longer live and you ended up saving her from that. That also would have been a good time. Or the other time-," Yami was cut off.  
  
"Okay! I get the picture Yami! I have had many of times to tell Tea how I feel about her and I was too scared to live up to it."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Well, are you going to gain the courage you have to tell her how you feel, have a chance of her feeling the same way about you, and everything going back to the way things were? Or are you willing to let your last and final chance to tell Tea that you love her be wasted and forgotten. So that you regret it for the rest of your life and feel sorry for yourself."  
  
"………"  
  
"Yugi… the choice is yours. Now it's only up to you to decide what choice your going to make…"  
  
"How do I know when the right time is or if I'm even going to tell her, Yami?"  
  
"The choice is up to you, Yugi… but I'll tell you this much… if don't you don't tell her, Yugi, and tell her soon, you are going to lose a very good chance to make your relationship to Tea stronger in process…"   
  
And with that said Yami's spirit started to vanish.  
  
"But Spirit! You must tell me! How do I tell her?"  
  
"It's up to you…" and then Yami was gone.  
  
**** Chapter two is done! I am so glad! It seems Yugi is in a major conflict with his feelings. 'To tell? Or not to tell? That is the question!' Let's just hope Yugi does tell Tea how he feels about her before she leaves for New York. Hope the chapter was good! Please review! 


	3. A small conversation

'Too Late for Love?'  
  
Chapter three: A small conversation  
  
***Hey! Chapter three is up! Let's see how Yugi is doing after he talks to Yami… ***  
  
Yugi was slowly opening his eyes.   
  
"Hey Yugi! Ya in there man!" Joey was calling Yugi as he was talking to Yami in his mind.  
  
"Yeah Yugi, you were starting to scare us all. You weren't talking or nothing," Tristan told Yugi.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes completely now and shook off his sleepy feeling from talking to Yami in his mind.  
  
"Yugi, were you talking to Yami again?" Tea asked as soon as Yugi was back to normal.  
  
"Yes, I was," Yugi decided to speak truthfully about talking to Yami.  
  
"Whose Yami, you guys?" Tristan asked, all confused.  
  
"Yeah!" Joey added.  
  
Tea giggled and said, "Guys! Yami is the spirit that lives within the Millenium Puzzle."  
  
"Ohhh! So dat's the guy's name! Ya know, I've been wonderin' about that for quite some time now," Joey said.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at Joey and asked Yugi, "Why were you talking to Yami, Yugi? Is there something wrong with him or you?"  
  
"Oh, no! I was just talking to him about something, but its not a big deal," Yugi told her.  
  
"Okay Yugi. If you say so…" Tea drifted.  
  
"Hey guys, let's go kick back at Yugi's place for the rest of day. I'm startin' to get really tired," Joey yawned.  
  
"Yeah… I'm starting to get tired too. I agree with Joey. Let's go back to Yugi's house and chill for the rest of the day," Tristan agreed.  
  
"Okay," Tea and Yugi followed with their friends' requests.  
  
*********  
  
About a half an hour later Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea finally got to Yugi's grandpa's house.  
  
"Hey Joey, Tristan! Can you go inside for a few minutes? I want to talk to Yugi for a little while. If that's okay with you, Yugi?" Tea looked to her friend.  
  
Yugi looked to Joey and Tristan then said, "Sure Tea. I'll talk to you. See you guys in a few minutes."  
  
"K! We'll see ya in a few!" Joey said then he and Tristan went inside as they were asked.  
  
Tea looked to Yugi once their friends left and quietly walked over to a bench.  
  
Yugi began to get very nervous.  
  
'Yami, what should I do?'  
  
'What do you mean what you should do? You should go talk to Tea like you were asked to," Yami told him.  
  
'Okay. If you say so…' then he cut his mind link off with Yami.  
  
Yugi also walked over to the bench quietly and sat down, wondering what Tea might want to talk about with him.  
  
'I wonder why Tea asked me to speak with her alone. I hope nothing is wrong.'  
  
"Yugi, the reason why I asked to speak with you alone is because I wanted to ask you a few things," Tea began to explain.  
  
"Okay Tea. If you really want to… Go ahead and ask me what you want," Yugi told her.  
  
Tea smiled and said, "Thanks Yugi."  
  
She was quiet for a few moments then began to speak again.  
  
"Yugi… Is there something wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean Tea?"  
  
"I mean, is there something you're not telling me? You've been acting kind of weird lately and it's been worrying me a little."  
  
"Tea… I… I… I can't say," he just couldn't say still.  
  
"There is, isn't there? I knew it! I knew you didn't want me to go to New York…" Tea looked sad.  
  
"No, no! That's not it at all!" Yugi lied.  
  
"It's not?" Tea looked to him, curiously.  
  
"No, it's not. I'm glad that you're going- I mean I'm glad that you are making your dreams come true. Uhhh… I know what I mean Tea."  
  
Tea laughed and said, "Yes, I know what you mean."  
  
Yugi laughed as well.  
  
"Hey Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah Tea."  
  
"I have something to ask you."   
  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Could I spend the day with you tomorrow? Just you and me. You know, we haven't done any best friend stuff since Joey and Tristan came into our lives and I thought I might like to spend some time with you before I live in a week."  
  
"Uhhh… Sure Tea. Anything you want! I'd be glad to spend the say with you tomorrow," Yugi said brightly, but his insides were knotting up with nerves.  
  
Tea looked to him and said, "You mean it?"  
  
Yugi smiled and said, "Of course I do Tea!"  
  
"Oh thanks Yugi! That's means so much to me! I'm sure we will a great time! Just do me one favor, okay?"  
  
"Anything!"  
  
"Just don't tell the guys about this. They might think it's a date or something and I know you wouldn't want to be picked on, would you?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Yeah, I think I won't tell the guys… In fear of what they might do to me, of course."  
  
"Okay! I'll see at your house at 11:00 tomorrow morning!"  
  
"Great! I can't wait!"  
  
"K! Let's get inside before the others think something big went out here between us."  
  
"Good idea, but I'll catch me with ya in second Tea!"  
  
"All right, I'll see you inside," then she left for the house.  
  
'Yami! What the heck just happened here?'  
  
'She asked to spend the day with you Yugi. So what's the big deal?'  
  
'………'  
  
'Yugi, are you going to act like this with Tea on your date tomorrow?'  
  
'It's not a date, Yami!'  
  
'Oh, right…'  
  
'Hey! I didn't pick on you when you went on a date with Tea last year, did I?'  
  
'You never told me that it was a date. You just said that it was 'surprise'. But okay… I see your point Yugi. I'll stop now.'  
  
'Thank you. Now I better get inside before the others get worried.'  
  
Yugi was about to step inside the game shop when Yami said one last thing.  
  
'Remember Yugi, tomorrow could very well be your last chance to tell Tea how you feel about her before she leaves. Remember…'  
  
Yugi sighed and said, 'I'll try Yami, because I believe your right. Tomorrow could very well be my last chance to tell her and if I don't I know I will regret it for rest of my life. Let's just hope I don't blow it…' then he went inside.  
  
***That's it for chapter three! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I guess I better make the next chapter a really good one, huh? Well I hope to hear from you all soon on what you think of the fanfic. Please review!*** 


	4. The next morning

'Too Late for Love?'  
  
Chapter four: The next morning   
  
***Hey, I'm back with another chapter! This chapter will contain how Yugi is feeling before the 'outing' that he and Tea go on. Will Yugi build up the courage to finally admitted his feelings to the girl he's loved all of his childhood? Let's continue to found out! ***  
  
The next morning Yugi got up at 7:00 am to start getting ready for his 'outing' with Tea.  
  
Yugi decided to wear his usual Battle City outfit just without his blue jacket.  
  
After he got ready Yugi laid down on his bed wondering if what he was doing with Tea today was a good idea or not.  
  
"Yami, I don't know if I can do this. What if I'm not ready to tell her? What if I blow it and I never say that I love her?"  
  
Yami looked to Yugi with his right shoulder on the doorway ready to answer him.  
  
"Yugi, you know that you are just making yourself all worried and Tea hasn't even come yet. You must relax if you are ever going to get through this," Yami told him.  
  
Yugi got up from his bed and took a deep breath and sigh.  
  
"I guess your right Yami… I need to calm down if I am ever going to get through this. I guess I just never thought that I would tell Tea like this."  
  
Yami looked confused and asked him, "Like what, Yugi?"  
  
"You know… I'm having to force out my feeling to hopefully let Tea stay, instead of taking my time and not worry about anything."  
  
"Yes, I guess your right, Yugi. Though, it still doesn't excuse the fact that you've had a long time to her and you're going to finally tell her (hopefully) right before she leaves for New York City."  
  
"You know, if I didn't have enough on my mind… YOU JUST HAD TO BRING THAT UP… AGAIN!!!" Yugi screamed.  
  
Yami stared at Yugi with a sweat drop then said, "Yugi, you really need to calm down."  
  
"Oh yeah… Calm down and not worry that the one girl I have loved my entire life is going to move away for years and not even know how I really feel about her! Sure I'll calm down," Yugi screamed in an anger voice again.  
  
Yami put a hand to his forehead and said, "Why do I even put up with this?"  
  
Yugi sighed again and said, "Sorry Yami. It's just this whole thing is driving me crazy and I don't know even know how to handle it all."  
  
Yami said nothing.  
  
"You know what? I'm just going to call Tea and tell that I can't go because I'm sick."  
  
Yugi started to walk to the door to go down stairs to the telephone when Yami ran over the door to block Yugi from leaving the room.  
  
"Yami, move out of the way," Yugi demanded.  
  
Yami walked towards Yugi.  
  
"Now you're going to lie to girl that you love, Yugi? What kind of friend would you be if you ran away from a favor that a very good friend asked you to do? Remember when you set Tea and I up for a date last year?"  
  
"Uhhh, yeah Yami. I was kind of the one that set you two up in the first place," Yugi answered.  
  
"Well, do you remember that when you sent me out that I was completely shocked that you had set me up with her?"  
  
"Yeah, so what your point?"  
  
"What I'm trying to say that even though I didn't want to be there at the time with Tea, I still went because Tea is my friend and she really wanted to help us out. And it turned out that I did have a great time with Tea and she did help us out after all. So I want you to go Yugi. This is your turn to be with Tea and this is your chance to let out the truth to her. Now do you really want to blow this chance with Tea just because you got a little scared?"  
  
Yugi looked down and said, "No… I guess you're right. But I'm only going because Tea really wants me to come."  
  
Yami smiled and back, "Okay… Now you go tell her Yugi. This is your big chance to admit your feelings. I don't want you to blow it."  
  
Yugi started walking to the door (once Yami was out of the way) to leave and said, "I'll try not to disappoint you, Yami. I'll try."   
  
Then Yugi walked out his bedroom door and down the stairs.  
  
'This is it! It's now or never!' Yugi said to himself and went outside and waited for Tea to come.  
  
****That's it for chapter four. I hope it was all right. Thanx for reading and please review!***  
  
Shining Friendship ^_~ 


	5. The right decision

'Too Late for Love?'  
  
Chapter five: The right decision  
  
***Hey! Chapter five is up now and we're at the chapter of Yugi and Tea's 'date'. Will Yugi FINALLY admit his feelings to Tea, knowing that she is leaving soon? Let's read and find out! ***  
  
As soon as Yugi was downstairs he didn't have to wait long for Tea to show up at his house.  
  
Tea knocked on the door and Yugi slowly opened it.  
  
"Hi Yugi! Are you ready to go?" Tea said cheerfully.  
  
"Um, yeah. Let's get going, Tea," Yugi said calmly, but a little shaky while responding.  
  
Tea looked at him for a moment then said, "Okay! Let's go!"   
  
Then Tea led the way out.  
  
*********  
  
Yugi and Tea walked around town for a little while then Yugi decided to ask Tea something.  
  
"So… Tea, what should we do today?" Yugi seemed a bit calmer.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we would go see a movie or we could go skating at the Domino Skating Rink. What would you like to do, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi thought about it for a moment then answered her.  
  
"Uh, I've pretty much seen most of the movies at the theater right now because Grandpa can't do much more than that for fun with me, but I've never really been skating before Tea. What do you think we should do?" Yugi answered her.  
  
Tea brightly smiled and said, "How about we go the skating rink and I teach you how to skate?"  
  
Yugi smiled up at her and responded back, "Really Tea? You'd teach me how to skate?"  
  
"Of course Yugi! What are friends for?"  
  
"You're the best Tea!"  
  
Tea blushed and said, "Awww! You're just saying that!"  
  
"No, I really mean it!" he told her.  
  
"Thanks Yugi. That's really sweet of you to say."  
  
"So are we going to go now?" Yugi asked a few seconds later.  
  
"Uh, yeah! Let's go!"   
  
Then Yugi and Tea happily ran off to skating rink.  
  
*********  
  
"Are you ready to go Yugi?" Tea called to him on the skating rink.  
  
"Just a minute Tea!" Yugi called back to her while tying up his shoelaces to his skates.  
  
'Okay, I'll tell her how I feel after we're done here… I hope…' Yugi thought to himself.  
  
"I'm ready Tea!" Yugi called to her a few moments later.  
  
Yugi saw Tea skating on the rink like she was an angel floating in the sky.  
  
'She's beautiful when she skates… What am I saying?! She's beautiful all the time… I just love her so much! I just have to tell her soon or else it will to late and Yami will have been about me.'  
  
Tea happily skated over to Yugi and said, "That's great Yugi! You're all ready to go!"  
  
Yugi nervously said, "Yeah Tea, but before we go skating can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure Yugi. Anything you want!" Tea told him.  
  
"Can you hold my hand until I can skate right so I don't fall?" Yugi said while feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
Tea silently giggled and said, "Sure Yugi, I'll help you out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then Yugi slowly reached out for Tea's hand and she grabbed it firmly.  
  
"Come onto the rink Yugi, but nice and slowly. Got it?" Tea looked to him for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, I got it," then Yugi slowly walked onto the rink.  
  
"There you go… That's it Yugi," she said.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"Now what I want you to do is slowly move your feet forward, but remember, one at a time," Tea instructed him as they continued skating on the rink.  
  
"I got it," Yugi told her.  
  
Within a few minutes Yugi really got the handle of skating on the rink.  
  
"There you go Yugi! You're doing it! You're doing it!" Tea called to him as Yugi skating away.  
  
"Yeah! I did it! I can skate now!" Yugi yelled happily.  
  
Tea laughed and skated over to him.  
  
"Now maybe we could do some tricks," then she started spinning around in a circle, showing off her skating skills.  
  
"Uhhh… I think just learning how to skate is enough for me today, Tea," Yugi sweat dropped.  
  
Tea stopped and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I won't push you into skating tricks. At least not today," and then she winked.   
  
Then Yugi gave a slight sigh of relieve and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to go skate alone now, Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want me to," Tea said back.  
  
"No, it okay Tea. I'll catch up."  
  
"All right Yugi. If you say so…"  
  
Tea started to leave and then she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey Yugi! How about we leave in 30 minutes?" Tea called to him  
  
"Sounds fine with me," Yugi called back.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you soon!" then she skated off.  
  
'I sure hope I can do this Yami. I'm taking a risky move by telling Tea to stay because I love her,' Yugi told him.  
  
'Well, what other choice do you have, Yugi? You've left yourself with no other choice because of what's going to happen if you don't tell her,' Yami told him.  
  
'I know, but I just don't want to hurt Tea. She's one of my best friends and the one person I really care about in this world. I just could never see her hurt because of me.'  
  
'I understand Yugi. Just follow your heart and it will lead you where to go.'  
  
Yugi smiled and said in his mind, 'You always know what to say, don't you Yami?'  
  
'I try,' Yami told him and laughed.  
  
Yugi laughed too and said, 'I'm going to go now Yami. I hope that the next time I speak with you I will have admitted the truth to Tea.'  
  
'Good luck,' he said and Yugi cut his mind link off with Yami.  
  
Yugi looked to Tea and called out, "Hey Tea! Wait up!" and he skated off towards her.  
  
*********  
  
"Skating at the rink was so awesome, wasn't it Yugi?" Tea asked him after they left the skating rink.  
  
They were at the beach looking over the ocean.  
  
"Yeah, I had a lot of fun learning how to skate Tea. Thanks again for teaching me how."  
  
"It was no problem Yugi. Just being a good friend."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"You know Yugi, I came here with Yami last year on our uhhh… outing and I had a lot of fun with him that day."  
  
"More fun than you're having with me?" Yugi asked with great interest.  
  
Tea looked to Yugi and deeply blushed.  
  
"Let's just say it was a draw. I like hanging out with both of you, but just between you and me… I'm not as nervous or confused when I'm hanging out with you," she told him.  
  
"Oh… Is that a good thing, Tea?" Yugi asked, while wondering if Tea had possibly liked Yami more than him.  
  
"Uhhh…" Tea started to look a little nervous. "Yes! It's a good thing Yugi. I never had to get worried about screwing up something when I'm with you. I'm really comfortable around you, Yugi, and I like that. I'm glad that I can have a friend where nothing seems wrong or weird, if you know what I mean," Tea said.  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"You mean Joey and Tristan, huh?"  
  
"Yes! But don't tell them that I said or they might get angry with me."  
  
"Don't worry Tea. It will be our little secret."  
  
Then they remained quiet for awhile to watch the sun going down.  
  
Yugi gulped and said to himself a few minutes later, 'This is your chance Yugi. Don't blow it!'  
  
"Hey Tea. Can I talk to you about something?"  
  
Tea looked down to him and said, "Sure Yugi. What's up?"  
  
"Tea, can we talk about you going to NYC?"  
  
Tea suddenly became confused with Yugi's question.  
  
"What do you mean, Yugi?"   
  
"I mean, are you sure you want to leave everything you know behind here?"  
  
Tea's face quickly became sad.  
  
"Yugi, are you asking me to stay here, in Domino?"  
  
"I uhhh…. I uhhh… I just want to make sure that you don't feel upset about leaving anyone Tea, that's all." (Nice cover Yugi…)  
  
"Oh Yugi! You don't have to worry about that. I'll come back for Christmas and those kinds of things. I won't be gone all of the time and I'll call you and Joey and everybody else as much as I can. It won't be a problem. You don't have anything to worry about a thing, Yugi."  
  
"Yes, I do," Yugi said in a most firm voice.  
  
"Excuse me?" Tea said a curious and shocked voice.  
  
Yugi looked down and said, "I'm really sorry Tea. I should have told you sooner, but I was too scared to admit the truth to you."  
  
"Yugi, what you are talking about? You aren't making any sense to me."  
  
"Tea… I… I… I don't want you to leave. I didn't want you to leave from the start. When I had found out that you were accepted to go New York for dancing I was shocked. I was so shocked that I didn't sleep all that night. I always wanted you to achieve your dream of being a famous Broadway dancer, but I never really wanted to go to New York."  
  
"But Yugi-," Tea tried to cut in, but couldn't.  
  
"No Tea. Please let me finish or I'm never going to get this out."  
  
Then Yugi took a deep breath.  
  
"Tea, I was too scared to tell you in the beginning, but… I love you and I don't want you to leave me," Yugi had finally said it.  
  
Tea just stood there more shocked than ever before.  
  
She didn't say anything for moments and Yugi was getting really worried.  
  
"Tea, please say something!" Yugi begged for her to speak.   
  
"You… You lied to me? How could you, Yugi? After everything I did! You lie to me! I thought you said that you were okay with me going away."  
  
"I'm so sorry Tea, but I couldn't tell you the truth. Not yet at least…" Yugi looked even more saddened than ever.   
  
"Yugi, how could you?" Tea repeated to say and started to cry.  
  
"I mean, you go and tell me something as important as this 6 days before I leave for New York. 6 days! Do you have any idea what you have done, Yugi? Do you have any idea how you have made me feel with what you have just told me?" Tea continued to say.  
  
"………"  
  
"No, you don't!" Tea told him.  
  
"Tea, I'm sorry! I didn't think about it until it was too late and now you have live this and I'm just so very sorry! I never meant to hurt you. Honest!"  
  
Tea buried her hands into her face and said, "What have you done Yugi? You've… You've…" and she continued to cry without finishing.  
  
From the corner of her eye Tea saw a bright light and she knew that it could mean only one thing.  
  
Tea spun around and was face to face with Yami.  
  
"Yami! What are you doing here?" Tea asked with a tear stained face.  
  
"I'm here about Yugi, Tea. Think about the position that Yugi is in right now. He just admitted that he loved you and you get all mad and upset."  
  
Tea looked to him and said, "Well do you blame me, Yami? I mean, Yugi was the one that now just admitted this. He tells me 6 days before I leave for New York that he loves me. What do you expect me to do? Drop everything I've worked for and think this is the greatest thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"The truth is I agree with you more than I had agreed with what Yugi was doing all this time. See, all week Yugi's been fighting whether or not he should tell you his feelings, but he kept turning away because he didn't want either of you to get hurt, like you both are now."  
  
"But Yami, why did he just tell me this now? Why didn't he just tell me sooner?"  
  
"The answer is clear Tea and you out of anyone else should know it, if you know what I mean."  
  
Tea looked at Yami hard.  
  
She searched his eyes and she knew that he knew the truth, the truth that she felt the same as Yugi felt for her.  
  
She had loved him too and was too afraid to admit it.   
  
Tea ran over and hugged Yami tightly and said, "Oh Yami! I don't know what to do! Everything is so confusing and lost. I'm sure that by now you know how I feel about him, don't you?"  
  
Yami smiled and said, "Yes, I do and I tried telling Yugi that, but he wouldn't listen. I know that you love him and I know that he loves you very much, but now it's up to you whether or not you are going to make the right decision."  
  
Tea let go of Yami and said, "It's up to me now? What do you mean by that, Yami?"  
  
"Listen Tea, Yugi did his part by telling you the truth. Now it's your turn. Are you going to confess your love to Yugi and still go to New York while leaving him behind?"  
  
****Sorry to leave you with another cliffhanger, but the chapter must end here! I'll be back with the final chapter soon. So hold on! I hope chapter 5 was a good one. Thanx for reading and PLEASE review!!!  
  
Shining Friendship ^_~ 


	6. Coming all together

'Too Late for Love?'  
  
Chapter six: Coming all together  
  
***This is it! The remaining chapter of my first ever Yugi/Tea fanfic. I hope all of you reviewers enjoyed the story. Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope you like the last chapter the best!   
  
^_^ ~Shining Friendship~ *_*  
  
***Tea's Point of View***  
  
(This is the next morning. Tea is looking outside of her bedroom window thining about what's been going on.)  
  
What should I do?  
  
I feel so lost in all of this.  
  
Should I not go to New York next week?  
  
Should I just admit the truth to Yugi?  
  
What if he doesn't feel the same about me anymore?  
  
What do I do then?  
  
There are so many questions I have... and so many that I want answered.  
  
What is the right thing to do?  
  
I mean, I've worked SO hard to get to where I'm about to go, but... is it worth having if I'm leaving Yugi and Yami and all of friends behind?  
  
I just don't know...  
  
Is Yami right?  
  
Should I just tell Yugi?  
  
And if I do, will I leave anyway?  
  
Why can't I just have somebody tell me what to do!  
  
*Sigh*  
  
I've never been most lost about anything in my entire life.  
  
*I walk to my desk and put my face on it*  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Why am I acting like this?  
  
I love Yugi and I want to be with him, but I don't want to give up my dreams!  
  
*Then I stop speaking for a moment*  
  
Maybe there is a way I can have both...  
  
Maybe I can still be with Yugi and go to New York!  
  
Okay!   
  
I've got a plan, but I just hope that it'll work!  
  
***End of Tea's Point of View***  
  
"Yami, it's over!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"No, it's not! Tea hasn't left yet! You still have time and besides she already tell me that she lo-," Yami was cut off from Yugi's yelling.  
  
"Yami, just admit it! I blow it! Tea doesn't feel the same about me and she's going to New York."  
  
"Yugi, you're blowing this all out of-," Yami was cut off again.  
  
"No, I'm not! You know I'm right! Don't you remember how Tea acted after I told her how I felt about her?"   
  
"Yugi, you've got it all wrong! Besides, you were the one that didn't tell her until it was pratcially too late," Yami told him.  
  
"Oh yeah! Like Tea just happened to tell you yesterday that she loved me too. Sure!!!"  
  
Yami was getting fad up with this.  
  
"Okay, Yugi, listen to me. You are going crazy! You're letting you're idiotic guesses hide you from the truth!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.  
  
"She loves you, Yugi! I've been trying to tell you for days, but you keep talking on and on that she doesn't feel the same way... when she actually does."  
  
Yugi stared shocked at his counterpartner.  
  
"She loves me? Tea loves me?"  
  
"Yes... She loves you and she told me that."  
  
"I can't believe it! Tea actually loves me! Hey wait a minute! How come she told you, but not me?" Yugi eyed Yami.  
  
Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yugi, we may share the same body, but not same mind. She told me because she was too afraid to you. Just like you were."   
  
"I can't believe it! All of this time we both loved each other and we never could admit it."  
  
"So, what are you going to do now, Yugi?"   
  
"I'm going to make things right between Tea and me."  
  
"Good! I wish you the best of luck Yugi."  
  
Then Yugi started to walk away.  
  
But before he did he said one more thing.  
  
"Thanks Yami. You really did come through for me when I need you. Oh, and thanks for luck. I'm going to need all that I can get."  
  
As Yugi left Yami laughed in amusement.  
  
"Go get her, Yugi!"  
  
*********  
  
Yugi ran as fast as he could to Tea's house.  
  
Though, to his surprise Joey and Tristan were there for some reason.  
  
"Hey Yug! Did Tea call ya to come over too?" Joey said once he saw Yugi come over.  
  
"Uhhh... No she didn't. I came over on my own. What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Tea called us to call come over. She said that it was really important," Tristan told him.  
  
"Did she say why?" Yugi asked with a little worry.  
  
"Nah! You know girls, Yug! They always make ya wait to find out something in the end when ya get all worried," Joey smiled and told him.  
  
"Oh really Joey? I had no idea that you felt that way," Tea said out of nowhere.  
  
All three guys spun around to find Tea right there in front of them, smiling.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea! Sneaking up on us like that! You could of killed us!" Joey and Tristan yelled.  
  
Tea rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"Oh, don't be such big babies you two! You both knew that I was coming out," Tea said.  
  
"But I didn't," Yugi cut in.  
  
Tea looked to Yugi and said, "Yugi! There you are! I was wondering where you were. I called your house and Grandpa said that you went out and he didn't know where you were going."  
  
"Well, I'm here now and-," Yugi was cut off from Joey.  
  
"-And we'd like to know what the heck is goin' on here! Whycha call us here anyway, Tea?" Joey looked a little annoyed.  
  
Tea gave him a mean look and said, "Well, if you gave me a minute to speak I could tell you Joey!"  
  
"Then tell us already!" Tristan commanded.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"All right. I'll tell you all now. The reason why I called you all over here is because I have some new news."  
  
"What is it?" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan asked.  
  
"Now I know that I really wanted to go to New York to finally start to let my dreams come true, but I decided to change my mind."  
  
Yugi looked up at her shocked and said, "What do you mean, Tea?"  
  
"I decided that I should go to New York... when I'm ready. I decided that right now my place is with you guys and that I'll go to New York when I'm good and ready."  
  
Yugi's heart stepped a beat.  
  
"You're staying? You're really, REALLY staying?" Yugi asked with joy.  
  
"Yes, I am! I could never leave you guys behind! At least not right now away. I would miss you guys way too mcuh!"  
  
"All right!" Tristan said.  
  
"Tea's staying!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Hey! I thought you said that you were glad that I was going you guys!" Tea said.  
  
"Awww! We were just sayin' that! We really didn't want you to leave Tea. You're our friend," Joey explained.  
  
Tears welled up in Tea's eyes.  
  
"Ohhh! Thanks you guys! You guys are the best friends ever!" Tea said.  
  
"Group hug! Group hug!" Tristan yelled and they all hugged each other.  
  
When they were done Yugi looked at his three best friends and said, "We're a team, you guys! And together we'll stand by each other through everything!"  
  
"Well said, Yugi!" Tristan agreed.  
  
"Yeah! Friends forever!" Joey said.  
  
"Friends forever!" Tea repeated and they danced and partied the night away.  
  
*********  
  
That night Tea walked out of her house, quietly.  
  
She closed her eyes, smiled, and said in her mind, 'Now, I know that I did the right thing!'  
  
Though, she was soon disturb by someone coming out too.  
  
It was Yugi.  
  
"Hey Tea..." he said.  
  
"Hi Yugi..." she said.  
  
"Now before I go and talk to you I think there's someone else who wants to talk to you first," Yugi told her.  
  
Tea looked confused and asked her friend, "What do you mean, Yugi?"  
  
"You'll see..." and then I bright light was shown from the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
It could only mean one thing...   
  
Yami.  
  
"Yami, you made it! I was wondering if you going to come out and have some fun with me and the other guys."  
  
"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that I'm proud of you, Tea."  
  
Tea smiled and said, "For what, Yami?"  
  
"You know what," Yami told her.  
  
"Ohhh... that. It was really nothing Yami. Just something I realized I had to do and it's all thanks to you and what you said to me."  
  
"I know, but still. It proves your love and loyalty to your friends," Yami explained.  
  
"Thank you, Yami. Thank you for always being a great friend to me and Yugi."  
  
"It's no problem Tea. You and Yugi are best friends and there isn't a thing in the would stop me from being that."  
  
"Thanks... That's means a lot coming from you."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"I'm going now, but I hope to see you soon," Yami said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Though, just before he left Yami did one last thing before leaving.  
  
He leaned in and gave Tea a light kiss on the cheek for the very first time.  
  
It made them both blush, but accepted it.  
  
"Good-bye Tea. See you soon!"  
  
"You too," and the bright light from the Millenium Puzzle came.  
  
Yugi came back and opened his eyes.  
  
"Talked to Yami, Tea?" he asked.  
  
"Yes... Thanks for letting me."  
  
"No problem and besides I'm glad that you did."  
  
Tea smiled and said, "I think that we need to talk now, Yugi."  
  
"Yeah... I think so too."  
  
Tea and Yugi sat down on her porch steps.  
  
They looked up at the stars and stared.  
  
"They're beautiful tonight, aren't they Yugi?" Tea asked him as she continued to stared at them.  
  
"Uh-huh, but they don't compare to you, Tea."  
  
They looked to each other and blushed a deep red.  
  
"I uhhh... I uhhh... hope I didn't-," Yugi was cut off.  
  
"No, it's okay. That was really sweet of you to say," Tea admitted.  
  
"That's good."  
  
Then they remained quiet for about five minutes and Yugi asked Tea something.  
  
"Tea, why did you really decide to stay?" then looked to her for an answer.  
  
"Huh?" Tea asked.  
  
Yugi continued to look at Tea.  
  
Tea sighed.  
  
"Yugi, I have many reasons why I decided to stay."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, for one thing I didn't want to leave you guys..."  
  
"You said that earlier," and kept his eyes focused on her.  
  
"... and I didn't want to leave school just yet and I'd really miss my mom and Moukaba and Bakura and... you get the idea."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Well... What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Tea... I think you know what I'm talking about. Yami told me what you said to him yesterday."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Well, then I guess you know the truth, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Then why didn't you say anything, Yugi? You could have told how you felt about me, besides I felt the same way..."  
  
"I didn't know what you would think! I'm sorry!"  
  
"As you said yesterday."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Yugi now questioned her.  
  
"I dunno. I guess I felt the same way you did, but I just wasn't going crazy over it like Yami said you were."  
  
Yugi blushed again.  
  
"Uhhh... Uhhh..."  
  
Tea giggled.  
  
"It's all right Yugi. All we need to do know is figure out what to do next."  
  
"Well... I think I have an idea..." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"What Yugi?" she asked  
  
But she didn't even get to finish her sentence but Yugi pulled her into a kiss.  
  
Yugi palced a hand on her neck and a hand on her back and kissed her.  
  
Tea was shocked at first, but then got into it and kissed him back.  
  
They kissed him a few minutes then decided to break the kiss.  
  
They blushed even deeper this time and turned away from each other.  
  
"Wow!" they both said and looked back at each other.  
  
"I can't believe that just happened," Tea said.  
  
"I know... but did you like it, Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
Tea shyly nodded her head and blushed.  
  
"I'm glad. I just wish that we hadn't kept this away for so long," Yugi admitted.  
  
"I think we told each other at a good time. I mean, do you really think I should have discussed this during Battle City?"  
  
"Uhhh, good point Tea. I think you're right."  
  
Tea then stood up and said, "Think we better get inside and check on the guys."  
  
Yugi stood up too.  
  
"Good idea! By all we know Joey and Tristan could have completely destroyed the house by now."  
  
Tea laughed.  
  
"Let's just hope that hasn't happened!"  
  
Though, before they went inside Yugi looked to Tea.  
  
"Hey Tea?"  
  
"Yeah Yugi!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Yugi."  
  
"I've always hoped that you would."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
Then Yugi grabbed Tea's hand and they walked into the house together.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
***It is done! Finally! You have no idea how much my hands hurt, but it was all worth it! I hope you enjoyed the fanfic reviewers! I tried really hard on it. Please review! I would really like that!   
  
Hope to see you all soon! Bye!  
  
Shining Friendship ^_~ 


End file.
